The Red Bandits
by Tarukii
Summary: A story of a young pretty Selkie with the temper of a raging bull and the mouth of a sailor. This her tale of her encounter with the infamous Selkie group 'The Red Bandits'. Okay, I suck at summaries, just read it.
1. A Strange Encounter

Hello people XD Uhm, first off, thanks for checking out my story I guess. This is my first FFCC story, so be easy on me mmkay? o.o I tried to make it different from the usual Caravan stories, so I hope it's interesting ;

By the way, I'm wondering if I should make this part romance.. I like writing fluffy stuff, but I'm afraid it may ruin the story. Well, I suppose you should read this first chapter before you make your judgement. XD;

Rated PG-13 for Azae's colourful language, brief nudity, and possibly fighting in upcoming chappies.

Enjoy!

* * *

Just another day in Veo Lu Sluice.

Like any other day, we're searching for myrrh. By saying 'we', I mean myself and that fuzzball over there. That fuzzball being my Moogle.

Believe it or not, but we're caravanners. It's a one-man operation kinda thing... Plus a hairball that does a half-ass job of carrying the chalice. Oh, and there he goes again.

"I'm tired, Azae! Slow down!" He whines at me. I simply roll my eyes, and continue on. "Not my fault I'm a Selkie! I'm naturally fast." I reply, looking over my shoulder and giving him a wink.

Like mentioned previously, they call me Azae... Well actually, my real name is Azaeri. I'm a Selkie. I hail from that village place.. Miruk. Never heard of it? Its to be expected. We're a small village. Which explains why I'm all alone. Well. I guess I have the Mog. He doesn't count though.

I continue to run along, and all of a sudden I feel very woozy. My head is feeling lighter an-- OW WHAT THE HELL!? Its like... Bees. Stinging me. "STUPID HAIRBALL KEEP UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I realise for a moment there I had ventured out of my chalice's protective area.

Miasma. It's a pain in the ass. And everywhere else in the body, actually. It's a sort of poison, I think. Maybe I should know more about these things, eh? Since I am a caravanner, after all. I adjust my skirt slightly. "God, my clothes are friggin' skimpy.." I mumble to myself. I think my little hairy companion heard that, and muttered something back. We aren't on the best of terms, you see.

I'm not a very easy person to get along with. Even my family hates me. They send me letters, scolding me about all my little flaws. 'Azaeri, why are you so picky?', 'Azaeri, try to have a more positive attitude towards these things!', 'Azaeri, you better straighten up this year or you'll never find a man that'll be able to stand you!'... And some other crap along those lines too.

I'm not very ladylike, that's for sure. I've got a bit of a sailor mouth, don't I? Yep... But I don't care. Oh no, I won't be able to find a man. Well cry me a river. Preferrably, cry the Jegon River back. Men suck anyways. We actually had a Selkie dude two years older than me. He's a dumbass though. We were actually going to be partners and be a crystal caravan duo... Against my will. But oh, after making hat one comment, "Huh... Y'know whats funny? Like.. Selkies and stuff use rackets.. And the Selkie chicks.. Have nice racks! Hahaha!"

Needless to say, the perverted bastard got what he deserved, and ran back off to Miruk. Never saw him again, but my mom bitched at me about it in the first letter she sent me. Ah well.

And now, I realise that some weird Lizard freak is taking a few swings at me with his axe from behind. I get lost in my thoughts too often, don't I? I quickly give him a few good knocks on the head, and he dops an orange-red orb.

"Oh, a Life Orb!" I declare outloud. Generally, it's a useless thing. With only one party member (moogle not included) they're useless. But not today, no! See in the Sluice the water plant thingies are dead. Or something. I don't understand, some Yuke told me.

My Moogle's looking at me as if I'm insane, I don't know why. He's back up to speed now, though. We run to the nearest flower pump, and I take out the orb again. It takes a moment to charge up, but it begins to glow, and I shoot out a beam of... Fire.

"SHIT." I always -always- mix the two up! Damn the person who created these things, making the Fire and Life ones look so friggin' similar. I turn around to see the chalice on the ground, tipped over, and Fuzzbutt rolling on the ground, laughing his furry little face off. I cast him a death glare.

"You suck." I say bluntly, as I pick up the chalice, and throw it at him. He stops his laughing fit, and picks up the chalice by the handle with his mouth. But yet again, he goes into fits of giggles, and the chalice clatters to the ground.

"Either grow some hands or PICK UP THE DAMN CHALICE AND STOP LAUGHING." I demand, staring right into his little eyes. He stops laughing now, but he's still got that little smirk of his.

* * *

After a hard day's work, the chalice finally has a drop of myrrh in it. I sigh happily, and hop back into the caravan, and we head over to Shella. I felt relieved to see the elderly Yuke greet me, holding out his hands for my Shella Mark. I give it to him immediately, and watch as he makes the bridge with his magic.

Now I don't really like this place. Yukes have always rubbed me the wrong way, and I feel shunned by all of them. It seems like they really don't like us Selkies, but you know what? They can bite me.

There's nowhere else to go. I suppose I could hop back on the caravan, head through the Miasma Stream, and go to Alfaltaria. That's Lilty territory though. They act like they're the boss of everything. They're just overgrown mutant turnips... I think. Don't they look like turnips?

"I am exausted!" I try to say, but a yawn interrupts me. I strech my arms up skywards, and walk over to the Merchant Yuke.

"Uh.. Could I stay at your inn for the night?" I ask, trying to be polite. I hate being polite. Dammit. he nods his head. "150 Gil, please." Obediently, I hand over the sack of coins, and he gives me a key to my room.

The inn here is small. I think it's like.. 5 rooms or something. Not many travellers come though. gee, I wonder why. Maybe it's because Yukes are know-it-alls? They annoy me. Alot. Even more than my stupid Moogle. We don't really have a choice though, travelling after nightfall is dangerous.. Even in these parts where few Caravans pass through. It's best to stay indoors. Hey, I'm not smart, but at least I'm kinda sensible.

I fall over backwards onto my bed and almost immediately fall asleep.

* * *

The sunlight filters through the curtains, shining down on me as I groggily open my eyes.. Wait a sec. I wiggle my toes slightly. Something's sitting on my feet. I slowly grab my racket from off the floor beside me, and...

WHAM!

"OW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" A pissy Moogle screams. I blink slightly. "Well gee, something was sitting on me. I ordered a room for myself. ALONE. I thought you were staying down at the Moogle house." I replied, sitting up against the bed and crossing my arms.

The fuzzball flinched. "Well... I was going to ask you if we could take the day off, kupo. I'm so tired! We've been working really hard this past while, and we've had no breaks!"

I roll my eyes. But... I suppose a break is a good idea. I have to get a few acessories crafted anyways, come to think of it. And hey, Shella's nice when you ignore the Yukes. I nod in reply. "Fine, fine. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Kupo!" He flies off out the window. I stretch and yawn loudly, then wander out of the inn, slinging the racket over my shoulder, my trusty weapon against my back. Just in case.

I walk over towards the Yuke Merchant again. "Hey, could I get a Blue Yarn design?" I ask, fumbling with a small bag of Gil. He nods, inspecting the bag curiously, then hands me the parchment. "Thanks!" I throw him the bag of Gil, and run over to the Blacksmith.

"Hello." He greets me rather cheerfully. I quirk a brow.

"Hi.." I reply slowly, and say nothing more while hanidng him the parchment. "What are the items I'll need for that?" I ask.

"Hmm..." He puts a hand to his beak. "To make a Blue Misanga, you'll need 1 Needle, and 1 Piece of Blue Silk." He replies. "Oh, plus 300 Gil for the service charge.

I Grunt, and shuffle through my bag. Damn, no Blue Silk! "Oh. I don't have Blue Silk. I'll come back another time. Thanks, I guess."

Moogle's gone off somewhere. Don't know where, nor do I really care anyways. I smirk. I know where I'm going..

* * *

See, the Village Elder told me of a secret spot a little ways away from the village of Shella. The cresent-shaped crystal's protective area still covers it. It's beyond some bushes, a hidden spot of hot springs. The Elder dude was the Caravaner before this. He would refuse to retire, but we made him, since now he's off his rocker. Crazy old man... Eheh. He's actually a pretty cool guy.

Hopping out of the caravan with my racket still strapped to my back and a towel in my hand, I crawl through the bushes to find the springs. I can't help but smile as I fling my shoes off, and dip my toes into the hot water. I take off the bandana that ties my lavender hair back, and carefully look around once more before undressing and slipping in quickly.

"Ah...." I sigh as I close my eyes, and ink into the water deeper until only my head sticks out of the water's surface. Being a Caravanner can be crappy at some times, but it does have its good sides. Hey, I'm away from my family, and all those who annoy me! Life is great.

Rustle rustle.

I open one eye, and tense up. I think I'm hearing whispers.. And some one sneaking through the bushes. Either some one -- or something -- is there, or I'm hearing things and slowly becoming insane. Today, I believe it is the former.

It's becoming louder. They are voices of men, I now can tell. I slowly take one of my hands out of the water, and grab my towel. I hop out of the water, wrapping the towel around myself as fast as I can, then reach down and grab my racket.

They're even closer now. I tighten my grip around my weapon, raising it up above my head, readying for when those intruding idiots emerge from the brush. Slowly, I walk over to where I believe the sound is coming from.

Nothing's there. "Hm?" I purr, as I hear something running up from behind. I turn my head slowly. No one's there. Wait a second.

"MY CLOTHES!" I scream, horrified. I had left them in a pile by the hot springs, and now they're gone! I hear the snickers of those intruders.

"DAMN YOU GIVE THEM BACK! SHOW YOURSELVES!" I demand loudly. This only makes them laugh louder. I fumble with the towel, wrapping it around tighter.

"Take it off!" A Selkie shouts, popping out of the bush. I growl and turn around, hitting him with a full-force blast of energy from my racket. He screams, and falls to the ground.

Now four more Selkies jump out from hiding. All male.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" One of the gang members says in a panic. They are all looking down at the one I hit. Then they slowly all turn towards me, a look of horror on each of their little faces.

"You! MURDER!"

... Well, shit. My day off kinda sucks doesn't it?

* * *

So, is it any good? oo Apologies for it being a short chapter, but I thought this was a fairly good place to end it. Feedback would be great! 3 And yes, the romance thing

Thanks for reading so far :D I'll try to update in the next couple days, nothing better to do anways, hee. XD


	2. You Monster!

... Ahah. I'm not a reliable person, now am I? But I suppose one can't complain much, I'm posting up another chapter aren't I?

After doing the first chapter, I wrote a bit of the 2nd, deleted that because it was horrid, then completely forgot about this poor piece of abandoned fiction. I'm very suprised it got alot of reviews though! Thank you everyone, I really do appreciate it.

So now I'm writing the next chapter, making it up as I go along because I forgot the plot I first laid out. Not completely though of course. But it takes a few turns pretty quickly.

Oh, and I should reply your little comments where needed I guess.

Dan Heron- Don't worry, it will not be like that at all.  
Azae: IT BETTER NOT BE. I'm no pansy that will fall head over heels for the first guy to arrive on my doorstep with a bouquet of cheap flowers!

Goldamon X- I'll try to make the future chapters longer, but usually my stories are pretty short so this is a bit of a challenge for me.

Lee Jun-Fan- Yeah after re-reading it that seemed kind of strange to me too. I hope the way I wrote the beginning of this chapter will help explain things a bit.

Fellow lover of writing- Eek I kinda did abandon this story actually didn't I XD Yeah the story is kind of Love Hina-ish which is why I was a bit unsure of adding in the whole romance thing. And Azae is a little bit of my own creation, but she's loosely based off the Owl Head Selkie. (I think that's what it's called?)

Fireside Sisters- Shakespeare impersonator? XD And who says there will be no suicide! Okay there won't be, I'm kidding.  
Azae: Can all those idiot Red Bandits kill themselves:)

Esterk- Thanks for your input on the romance thing too. I think that's what I may do. No romance for this chapter really; I think most of it will kinda be more innuendo than romance.

Okay now I'm really babbling. I'll shut up and continue with the story. And without further ado, Chapter 2!

(Haha that rhymed.)

* * *

"M-murderer?" I stammer, taking a step back. The heel of my foot almost slips as it touched the edge of the hot spring.

"I am not a murderer! I barely touched him!" I shook the words out of my mouth. I'm lying now of course, I know I gave him a big blow to the head but

"HE. ISN'T. HERE. ANYMORE." One of the gang members pointed to the place where the redheaded male Selkie oncelay in a crumpled heap.

He was right. I was confused. I'd never see a person die. They go the same way as monsters do? Their bodies just... Deteriorate? No, that's not the word. Disintigrate. That's the one. Their bodies disintigrate?

"But.. Selkies aren't monsters.."

The one with the long black hair steps closer to me. "Everyone is a monster. It doesn't matter what your species is; be it Lilty or Clavat, Selkie or Yuke! The only thing that really seperates us is that the miasma effects us and not them!"

I stare. I have no idea what to say. I am NOT a monster.

"And!" he continues, "You've gone and proved it by killing an innocent Selkie just like yourself. You are a monster."

I am NOT a monster.

"Wow girl, you're the cutest monster I've ever seen." Mr.Green-hair steps up to the plate now, beside his smart-ass buddy. He's got my clothes in one hand, his racket held loosely in the other. He looks at me smugly.

"So, monster, whatcha gonna do now? We've got you surrounded. And you know what they say.. An eye for an eye."

I was doomed. Four rackets poised at me, ready to blast my brains out. I grip my racket in my two shaking hands, and bend down slightly into a fighter stance. Nothing to do now but...

"Red Bandits!" A voice calls, "Chief, we've found them!"

I look over my shoulder to see a troupe of Lilties in the distance, running at a fast pace. Holy. Crap. What a cliche miracle thing! I smile from ear to ear. I'm saved!

"Oh shit it's those damn Lilties! I thought we got them off our tails! DAMMIT MORU YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING BEHIND YOU." They began to bicker as they sped off as fast as possible.

"Er, excuse me ma'am, but it seems you're involved with the Red Bandits gang and.. Why are you not wearing any clothes ma'am?"

For lack of anything to say to make this not look any worse than it was, I ran away.

* * *

"MOOOOOOGLE GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE" I yell at the top of my lungs into the Moogle hole. Out pops the head of the Moogle house... Moogle. He smiles at me fakely.

"Would it kill you to knock instead, Burlap Princess?"

"EXCUSE ME!" My eyes pop out of my friggin' skull. Though I guess I'd laugh at a person wearing a burlap bag. But it was better than that skimpy old towel, although alot less asthetically appealing.

He just laughs at me more, and now my own little pest's laughing with him too.

"MOG." I grab him by the fuzzy red ball sticking out of his fuzzywhite head and drag him in the dirt alongside me all the way over to our caravan sitting idle outside Shella. I throw him in along with the chalice, then hop on and grab the reigns.

Mog pops his head out of the blue curtain that sperates us.

"So Azae, why ARE you wearing tha.."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then where are we going now?"

I sigh heavily. "Back home. I have to get me some new clothes from Grandma."

* * *

I watch nervously as we get closer and closer to Miruk. Mother will skin me alive. I'm not scared of much in this world; but I certainly am scared of my mom when she blows a fuse.

I hold the leather reigns tightly and my palms begin to sweat. The villagers are gathering around the town square, all eyes directed towards me. They begin to cheer and clap. I look over backwards at Mog.

"Why the hell are they clapping?" I hiss. Mog looks at the crowd and frowns.

"I guess they think we've returned with all the Myrrh..?"

"WHAT? But we only have two drops!" I drop the reigns and grab Mog. "What the hell are we gonna do! Is it the due date for the crystal yet!"

I drop him and he yelps, landing on the ground with a thud. I could care less now!

"Shiiiit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. What the hell am I gonna do... Oooh I'm dead now."

I look over at the Moogle to see he isn't there. I pull at the reigns and the caravan comes to a halt. "Mog?"

"ARGHHH LET ME CATCH UP!" He wails loudly as he scrambles from behind to hop back into the caravan.

I let out a small fake chuckle. "Think it's too late to turn back?"

"Well," replies Mr. Fuzzbutt, "I'd think not. Considering we seem to be surrounded by them now.

"Oh." My eyes widen. "Hi mom. Uh. I'm back?" I look down at her. She's so... Happy. Her eyes are getting all glassy from tears threatening to ooze out.

They're.. Proud? Of me?

"Oh I can't believe it! Honey, you're gonna turn out to be a fine kid!" She claps her hands together and lets out a happy sigh of relief.

They doubted me! I couldn't believe it. Everyone knew I was the strongest person most fit for the job. I kicked even all the guy's asses!

But wait...

I didn't collect all the Myrrh. So.. What does that mean? I've failed!

I just smile nervously. "Eheh.. Hi. Yep, I'm back. Yep, got all the Myrrh. But um.." I look down at myself.

"As you can see, the Lord of Moschet Manor... Kinda wrecked my clothes in the battle. Yeah. But I kicked his ass! You better believe it!" I put my hands on my hips and flash a smile. Mog sees right through my little white lie, his eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Oh, don't worry honey!" Mother waves her hand. "Grandma can make you some new clothes in time for the ecermony tonight! She was preparing a special outfit for you anyway!"

Eep. "Ceremony...?" I almost choke on the single word.

"Yes! You get the honor of putting the myrrh into the crystal. It's tradition. Now let's get you cleaned up!"

* * *

Mother and Grandma are working away on my outfit, making me stand on a pedestal uselessly as they choke me with their measuring tapes all around me. I stare out the window. What the hell am I gonna do? 

Fake my death? Nah, too complicated.

Run away? No way, I'm not a chicken.

Do nothing? Haha. No!

Maybe... I could...

I can't believe that one smartass called me a monster. I am not a monster. I am a dignified Selkie.

... Who the hell am I kidding? I'm a total failure. I can't even get home without bringing a full chalice of miasma.

Wait.

I squint. "What the hell's that.." I watch as the bushes rustle...

They've been following me. I smile. "Perfect."

"Oh isn't it?" Grandma chirps happily as she sews my 'outfit' together. I roll my eyes angrily.

"Uh. So if you're sewing the costume on the dummy now, why am I still standing here!" I demand. Mother gives me that 'look', but Grandma barely even notices my temper wearing thin.

"Okay dear, you're free to go then. Just be over when the sun sets so we can get you all spruced up."

"Sure thing," I mutter as I run out of the hut in the nightgown I happily traded in for my patato sack. I look around quickly.

The bushes! I leap right over them and land on all fours clumsily. My eyes dart around to see that no one was around.

And then all of a sudden, there was a scream. The last thing that went through my head was realizing the scream belonged to me, then everything went black.

* * *

Bah! I can't write anymore. This should be an okay spot to end it at a nicelittle cliffhanger. XD Ack, I know this was another short one too. Hopefully the next one will be longer. No promises! Sorry again for extreme lateness. 


End file.
